This Animal I Have Become
by Crystal Royale
Summary: Nils has been taken over by an evil power. Overwhelmed by everything, Ninian snaps. This is the result.


**~This Animal I Have Become~**

She stood by the window of the small bedroom, furnished only with a bed, a nightstand, a table, and a mirror that hung above the table. She wore an ornate blue and teal dress, an embroidered band around her shoulders. One arm was covered in the same blue fabric as her dress, the other covered from the elbow down by teal and gold. Two belts, one silver, the other beads of varying shades, hung across her hips. A cape of a sheer white material, attached to the gold band around her shoulders, fell almost to the floor, the dress flaring out just past it. Around her neck clung a band of the same pattern and color as that around her shoulders and right wrist. On her fingers rested four rings, each not quite like the next, and yet all similar.

She twisted one of the rings back and forth, a grayish black one bearing a dark stone. Her long, light blue hair fell forward as she bowed her head, falling to hide bright red eyes.

"Mother," she whispered. Eyes closed. "Nils. . . ."

She stood in silence, shaking, fingers trembling.

_Nils . . . why? Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't she have attacked me? Anything, as long as you could be safe. My safety is of no concern. Not when you're in danger._

Her fingers slid to hold another ring, a blue gem encased in brass.

_Why can't I be stronger? If I were, I could've saved you, before you were hurt . . . before you hurt anyone else. . . ._

She walked to the bed, picked up a mantle made of the same sheer material as her cape. Both ends finished in two beads, one red, the other gold, matching the beads on her circlet. She twirled, dancing, mantle floating with her movements. The brass ring glowed. Lights shimmered around her.

She came to a stop in a bow, encircled by her mantle. All was still. The ring stopped glowing; the lights vanished.

_He's coming. He'll be here soon, and they'll kill him. I won't let them. I'll stop them, and I'll stop him._

_

* * *

_

She stood, frozen, surrounded by trees. A boy lay before her, unmoving, bleeding. A sheer cloth ran through the hole in his midsection, stained red. The glow of the brass ring around her finger faded.

"Ninian!" several voices cried. Then, "Nils!"

She looked down, red eyes staring into red, horror meeting death. She dropped the mantle, falling to her knees.

"No. . . .," she breathed. "I—I didn't mean to—Nils?"

Her hand reached out, found his face, brushed green hair to the side. The red stain covering his shirt grew. In one hand, he still clutched a small flute.

"Nils?" she said, voice shaking.

Silence.

"Nils!"

Tears flowed down blood-covered cheeks. A man approached from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she turned, her eyes finding his, half hidden beneath his red hair.

"R-Roy?"

"Mom, he's gone," Roy said. "Uncle Nils is gone. . . ."

"I—I-I—" she stammered, "I—I killed him. Roy, I killed him! I _killed_ him!" She burst into sobs, gasping for air, hands covering face.

He held her, eyes clenched shut. He whispered to her, trying to comfort his mother. As night fell and the others moved to either leave or approach the corpse, she rose.

She picked up the mantle, pulling it out of her brother. She wrapped it around her neck, the blood dripping onto her dress.

"Mom?"

In one swift move, it was over. The mantle flew straight through the man's neck. He fell sideways, eyes opened in shock, dead.

Gasps came from behind. The mantle lashed out at those closest, killing the woman holding an unsheathed sword before she could fight back. They fled, some carrying others in their haste to flee.

She looked up at the sky, staring at the stars.

"Eliwood," she whispered, "I'm coming home."

The mantle wrapped around her neck, tightening.

* * *

To this, I can only say: Oh. My. God.

This was started by me asking the question of "What if Ninian snapped?"

Currently, in the FEF Guild on Gaia, the Easter Event is taking place. I play Ninian, and her brother (Nils) has been turned evil by some strange power. At present, Ninian is awaiting an attack by King Tibarn (who's also turned evil) on the house everyone's in. She was staring out the window, and this question popped into my head.

I feel like I just wrote a suicide OTL!! DX

Anyway, thoughts? I know she's OOC with the killing, and I took artistic license with her being able to use Filla's Might on herself. Please review! I can't get better if you don't tell me what to fix!


End file.
